


Y entonces veremos qué ocurre

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones se adapta a su mote como se adapta a todo lo que le ha ocurrido en su vida, de mala manera y ensañándose con cada sílaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y entonces veremos qué ocurre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earwen_neruda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earwen_neruda/gifts).



> Para el [meme musical de lj](http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html?thread=1948917#t1948917).

_Problemas_ es una palabra que empieza con James T. Kirk y acaba escribiéndole a lo largo de la espalda con la punta de la lengua y las yemas de los dedos. Bones se adapta a su mote como se adapta a todo lo que le ha ocurrido en su vida, de mala manera y ensañándose con cada sílaba. Esconde una foto de su niña en la mesilla, y si Jim pregunta nunca pasa nada. “Siempre pasa algo contigo, Bones. _Siempre_ estás pensando.” Es un niñato malcriado, le pone los ojos en blanco, le vuelve loco desde el primer momento. Cualquier cosa, cualquier desgracia, seguramente podría trazarla hasta él, el origen de todo. Leonard los elige bien. Es tan joven que no quiere pensar en ello, y es infinitamente peor cuando se da cuenta. Una noche cualquiera, tiene que sacarle a rastras de un bar, antes de que lleguen a las manos, así que Jim empuja, y Bones le agarra de los hombros y le golpea en el estómago. El golpe no es fuerte, pero Jim va tan borracho que se dobla igual, roto de risa y de alcohol. 

—Cualquier día conseguiré que te pongas de mi lado. 

Le agarra del cuello y Bones pone los ojos en blanco, pero la sonrisa le tira de los labios. Es desastroso darse cuenta de que son amigos, que probablemente lo fueron desde que amenazó con vomitarle en el regazo, porque eso es lo que es una amistad. Eso y los mordiscos y las palabras llenas de veneno y los dedos de Jim en el cabello de su nuca. 

Le echa un brazo por encima de los hombros. 

—Cualquier día —le contesta, sabiendo que sí, lo más probable es que sí.


End file.
